fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tony Blackwill
This article is written by ajshim please don't edit this fiction without the writer's permission. Tony Blackwill is one of the main protagonists of the Digimon Fan Fiction: Digimon Strike Force. Created by ajshim Tony is characterized as a young and adventureous young man, a born leader who takes charge when there no one else would. Who also thinks before acting in order to avoid danger and mistakes. Like the leading protagonists within the Digimon franchise, Tony sports a pair of goggles. He is also the older brother of Nick Blackwill, which he sometimes tend to tease and see him as more of a child than that of a teenager, yet cares deeply for his brother's well being. Tony is later the bearer of the Crest of Nobility and partnered with the Digimon: Dracomon Personality Tony is very caring and considerate of others, although some of his actions may cause some people to think other wise. A born leader, but has times where he can't seem to accept certain losses and mistakes. Tony is also some what of a perfectionist, always trying to makes the best decisions possible, which sometimes leads to his own downfalls. Yet he always strives to do his best and lead others in order for them to do the same. Having a soft spot for his brother, whenever something or someone attempts to bring any sort of harm towards Nick, Tony will immediately jumps to Nick's aid disregarding his own safety. Backgrounds Digimon: Strike Force Tony amonst one of the first to receive a newly modeled Digivices, along with his brother Nick and childhood friend: Sylvia. After receiving the new Digivice, along with the word of his father gone missing during his mission to the Digital World. Tony immediately attempts to enter the Digital World and search for the where abouts of his father. Along side him follows his partner Digimon: Dracomon, Nick (his Digimon being Betamon) and Sylvia, whom they catch up with in the Digital world. Relationships Nick Blackwill As Nick's older brother, he takes responsibility for Nick's well being as a leader and brother. Always tring to make sure that no harms comes to him. Although Nick is now a teenager, Tony still views him as a child and becomes protective of him, which he sometimes tend to be overprotective of him. Later within the series does Tony finally acknowledge Nick as a young man and not a child. Sylvia Witson Sylvia and Tony are childhood friends and classmates prior to Strike Force and were already familiar with each other by the time the series. Tony places great amount of trust within Sylvia and her opinions to many matters. He also considers her as secondary leader to the team. Often going to her for solace and advice. Although the Digidestines view the two as a possible couple. Tony and Sylvia both knowledge that they are simply close friends, nothing more. Trivia *Tony's original name was Andy, however was changed by ajshim. *Like the main protagonists within the Digimon franchise, Tony sports a pair of goggles. *Tony is some what of a mixture between the characters of Tai and Matt from the original Digimon series titled: Digimon Adventures. Notes